Smallville Q&A
by The Writer0214
Summary: Want to ask your favorite Smallville characters a question? Ask them here! You can even send in dares for them to do if you'd like!


**Smallville Q&A**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing. Do not sue._

**Author's Notes:** _I've decided to do a Smallville Q&A.I was bored, now here it is. So… Send in your questions, comments, if you want to greet our guests and say something nice (or mean) to them, do so. Nothing too mean. And you can make them do dares too._

**TheWriter0214:** Welcome, people! This is our _Smallville Q&A_, where you get to know our stars and ask them questions. So, to get started, let's welcome them. Clark Kent!

***Clark comes out and waves, awkward; applause from audience***

**Clark:** Hi.

**The Writer0214:** Everyone's favorite cousin—Kara Kent!

***crowd goes wild as Kara comes out***

**Kara:** ***hearing a wolf whistle* **Stop that! Or I'll fry you with my—

**The Writer0214:** Bart!

***applause***

**TheWriter0214:** Lana Lang!

***crowd boos and Clark goes in front of Lana shielding her, receiving blow after blow of rotten tomatoes***

**TheWriter0214: *whistles for crowd to stop*** Enough! From the looks of it, y'all want to crucify Lana! You are not the Sanhedrin, or the Jews, this is not the Praetorium, and I am not Pontius Pilate! Alright? So no crucifixion—and no rotten tomatoes either. So… Now that that's out of the way, Let's welcome our next guest. This one…is from my favorite…episode. From _Façade, _ladies and gentlemen, please welcome…_Abby Fine!_

***a couple of boos are heard in the crowd, but mostly, it's cheers, applause, and wolf whistles***

**TheWriter0214:** Don't worry, Abby… You're still _fine_ to me. ***winks*** And now, another favorite character of mine—Lois Lane!

***the crowd is at the wildest it's ever been***

**TheWriter0214:** Lex! Luthor!

***Lex steps onto the stage and waves, smiling, very full of himself; crowd boos***

***Bart gets up from his seat and super-speeds over to Lex, picking him up by the collar***

**Bart:** You! What are _you_ doing here?

**TheWriter0214:** I invited him. ***gets a glare from Bart*** You wanna take me to court over it? Pete Ross!

**Lex:** What's _he_ doing here?

***I ignore Lex***

**TheWriter0214:** Chloe Sullivan!

***applause***

**TheWriter0214:** So… To start things off, let me ask a few questions and then you can send yours in. For Lex: You seem the…chic…sophisticated type. Do you like classical music?

**Lex:** I actually play a couple of pieces myself.

**Abby:** Like what?

**Lex:** Beethoven, Mozart, Haydn, Schubert, Paganini, Wagner, Chopin… Lots more.

**Abby:** Mmmm… I'm impressed.

***is jealous***

**TheWriter0214:** Any favorite composers or pieces?

**Lex:** I thought you'd never ask! I am very much in love—so to speak—with Tchaikovsky.

***he whistles **_**1812 Overture**_*****

**TheWriter0214:** Nice. Next question… For Abby, Clark, Lana, Pete, and Chloe. What are your fondest Smallville High memories?

**Abby: *sighing*** Unfortunately, I don't have one. I've always been teased and bullied.

**TheWriter0214:** Didn't Clark defend you?

**Clark:** A couple of times, yeah. And I'd always invite her to come hang out with me, Chloe, and Pete.

**Abby:** I guess you could call those fond. I'm sorry, Clark. I never got to thank you.

**Clark:** For what?

**Abby:** For defending me when I was being teased.

**TheWriter0214:** I would've defended you too—if I went to Smallville High.

**Abby: *smiles*** Thanks.

***smiles back at her***

**TheWriter0214:** Chloe?

**Chloe:** Ooh! I had this English teacher—I don't know if you remember him, Lana—Mr. Galey? Right?

***Lana laughs***

**Chloe:** So… Mr. Galey _loved_—and I mean _loved_—_Dead Poets Society_.

**Lana:** Ohhhh, yeahh… ***she starts giggling like a schoolgirl again***

**Chloe:** ***trying to hold back a laugh*** And he… He… ***bursts out laughing***

**Lois:** What is it with you two?

**Lana:** To get his point across, he stood on his desk like Robin Williams' character did in the movie! The class. Was so. Shocked. And I mean. Shocked.

**Chloe:** Then everyone started laughing.

**TheWriter0214: *with a laugh*** Did he tell you to rip out the introduction of your textbooks?

**Lana:** No, thank God. He would've gotten his ass fired. We didn't want that.

**Pete:** I heard everyone loved that guy.

**Chloe:** Yep, they all did.

**TheWriter0214:** So, Clark… Any fond memories?

**Pete:** Can I go? I'd love to answer this!

**TheWriter0214:** You'll have to wait your turn.

**Pete:** Bummer.

**Clark:** You can go, Pete.

**TheWriter0214:** You sure?

***Clark nods***

**Pete:** Thanks, Clark. My fondest memory would have to be freshman year… The day Brett Anderson and Whitney Fordman decided to ditch class. We held a luau!

**Abby:** That was when I still hated them back then—especially Brett. But I guess, deep down, I've always had that crush on him.

**TheWriter0214: *obviously jealous*** You were crushing on him? Even after all the teasing?

**Abby:** Well, I liked him. He _was_ gorgeous.

**TheWriter0214:** Clark?

**Clark:** I have a long list of memorable moments at Smallville High—especially every production day at _The Torch_.

**TheWriter0214:** I find production day…very…exhausting.

**Clark:** Well, I always looked past that. I looked forward to the finished product—a copy of _The Torch_ in the hands of every Smallville High student.

**TheWriter0214:** Favorite subjects?

**Clark:** Classic Lit. We studied Milton and Dante. And Trig—believe it or not.

**TheWriter0214:** Chloe?

**Chloe:** This may sound weird, but I liked Statistics.

***everyone—including me—raises an eyebrow***

**Chloe:** Especially Ms. Hartford's class. My favorite was finding the _z_ score.

**Abby:** I had a hard time with that one. Probability too.

**Lana:** Never been my taste. You know, come to think of it, I never liked any of my subjects or classes at Smallville High—except for Mr. Galey's class. Abby?

**Abby:** I guess Ms. Cho's Psych1 class.

**Lana:** Pete?

**Pete:** Hmmm… That would have to be Mr. Hendricks's History class. He's a walking documentary.

***Clark, Lana, and Chloe laugh***

***has another question in mind but brushes it to the side, in case someone else wanted to ask the same question***

**TheWriter0214:** Alright, that's all the time we have for tonight. Come back next time. And remember, don't forget to send in your questions, comments, messages, and/or dares. Adieu!

***Remy Zero's **_**"Save Me"**_** plays in the background***

***fade to black***


End file.
